


My Angel Eats Cake

by Jam_Detective



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Character Death, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_Detective/pseuds/Jam_Detective
Summary: What does a second chance mean? For Light Yagami, it means a chance to change for the better, to be a kind, brave and honest person. But Light can't get a second chance without his guardian angel, the man who will forever watch over him and stand by his side. Even the cruellest people can become good.





	My Angel Eats Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. Just letting you guys know that this chapter will be very short. Technically, the story starts at Chapter 2, but I wanted to include a short little snippet of how much of a jerk Light is in the fic as it helps to set up the rest of the story. Anyway, despite the length, I hope you enjoy it :)

Every person that he saw, whether that be people on the street or people in his class at school, he despised. He had no pity for others, no remorse. Nothing! For Light Yagami, humans were just pawns in his game. He would act friendly and kind whenever it suited him, usually because he wanted something from someone, but once he got what he wanted, Light would give up his facade and reveal himself for what he truly was. A terrible person.

Light sighed, his chestnut brown hair flopping over his eyes, as he walked through the busy streets of Tokyo. Light kept glancing over at the hundreds and thousands of people that were walking in his path. Light could only think about how mediocre they were compared to him. Those poor people, leading such mundane lives, without Light's superior intelligence. Light almost felt sorry for them. Almost. He had no time and he frankly couldn't bothered to worry about people whose lives and emotions didn't matter to him in the slightest.

Light hurried along, he was desperate for get home, back into his room, where he could study and be alone. Finally, his own company. The only person whom he didn't hate. He was desperate for this. So he shoved everyone out of the way, causing them to crash into each other like dominos. Light heard yelling behind him, addressed to him, such as "Hey asshole, what the hell are you doing"? God, people could be so aggressive and Light found this adorable, how somebody could be so ticked off by something so insignificant. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. "People will be people", he thought.

After many instances of pushing and shoving people, laughing at people and, of course, being sarcastic as hell to his younger sister Sayu, who only wanted to know how his day was, Light went into his room and locked the door. Here, he could finally be alone. Light gave out a soft sigh as he sat down at his chestnut brown desk, his textbook open. It was the same repetitive routine as always, study, study, study, and to be honest, he was getting quite sick of it. The reason why Light studied so much was so that he could have an academic advantage over everyone else and prove that he was better than them. Another example of just how horrible Light was.

Yet that particular evening, he began to think. "Is this my life"? He pondered over this for a while, sometimes even speaking aloud to try and compose his thoughts. "Will I be doing the same mundane tasks over and over, with the same mundane people? Will there be anything even remotely interesting in my boring little life". He then paused, lost in his own thoughts, trying to answer his own question. But Light gave up with thinking. No matter how hard he thought, he would never come up with the answer. So he shrugged it off and went to bed where he could dream of a life, a little less pointless.


End file.
